


調酒師與他的大玫塊

by zero_woodenhouse



Series: 圭雲/調酒師與他的大玫瑰 [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, kyusung - Freeform, 圭雲
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_woodenhouse/pseuds/zero_woodenhouse
Summary: 現代AU + ABO甘甜香檳味圭✕ 玫瑰木味雲
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Series: 圭雲/調酒師與他的大玫瑰 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866760
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	調酒師與他的大玫塊

**Author's Note:**

> 私設：  
> beta有低機率被A/O的費洛蒙引起發情期
> 
> 不要上升本人m(._.)m  
> 這只是存在我的幻想之中

.

醺醉的白色短髮男人在舞池中跟隨節拍晃動著他越發纖薄的身體，偶爾大膽地扭動胯部，引來一個又一個的口哨聲，聽著口哨聲越來越起勁的白髮男人向著吧檯後年輕的調酒師眨著左眼，索吻似的嘟起嘴。

『圭——』

全場只有調酒師知道，這個男人是在叫他的名字，而且是在床上才會叫的暱稱。萬幸的是，坐在吧檯前的人沒有因為白髮男人近似誘惑的行為而做出任何舉動。常客都知道年輕的調酒師和白髮男人關係非比尋常，上一個接近白髮男人的人，當場被調酒師的「注目禮」送出酒吧。

調酒師將手上工作交給另一位看似可愛、實際上不能得罪的親友後，帶住一杯低酒精的調酒走到白髮男人前面，一手攬過他的腰，胯貼胯的情況下，調酒師假裝不經意頂了白髮男人的胯，輕啜一口酒含在嘴裏，低頭吻上他的唇，將酒渡過給他，可是他沒有吞下的意思，酒在舌與舌交纏之間在嘴角流到頸部。白髮男人漸紅的小臉讓周圍的人發出歡呼聲，調酒師才放過他柔軟的嘴，他低頭把下巴放在調酒師的肩膀。

「想喝香檳呢，圭，唔啊⋯⋯」，白髮男人低沉的聲音伴隨輕喘一同傳進調酒師的耳內。

「鐘雲哥，明明一年只吃五次晚飯？」

「哎，那是五年前的事了，再說⋯⋯」被稱為「鐘雲」的男人停頓了一會，「唔⋯⋯有股很濃的味道。」

答覆滿足了調酒師的佔有慾，當調酒師聽到後半句時，立即把人帶到酒吧的三樓，打開他們的家門把男人放到床上。

2

Beta的發情期很少見，不像Omega發情期會臣服於情慾和Alpha身下，每個beta發情期的反應也會不同，像是金鐘雲，他對費洛蒙敏感，屬於較常被引誘出發情期的Beta，而且會發情期中很容易神志不清，發情期後有時記憶會變得模糊。

曹圭賢沒想到他哥居然又迷迷糊糊地進入發情期，剛才的吻只是想讓新客別對他哥出手，沒想到會讓金鐘雲發情。他湊近在床上喘氣的哥，親吻他敏感的耳垂。

「哥，讓你喝到飽，嗯？」

金鐘雲伸手抱住了曹圭賢的頸，曹圭賢心領神會放出甘甜的香檳味費洛蒙，低頭在他的耳垂下留下淺淺的吻痕。他替金鐘雲脫下身上所有衣服，舔咬已經突起的乳首，揉捏著他有明顯肌肉的小胸脯。

腦袋運轉不來的金鐘雲用力推開曹圭賢，跨坐在他的腿上，小臉埋在他頸窩左右來回蹭，用力吸入想念了一整晚的香檳味，Alpha的費洛蒙讓他的身體興奮得發抖，小手在對方的胸前摸索那一點，一直戳著對方的乳首，「唔嗯，圭⋯⋯好嗎？」，扭動下身，濕潤的小穴蹭濕了曹圭賢的小帳篷。

曹圭賢意外地聽話，慢慢地頂著小穴，小穴隨著一下又一下的頂撞和磨擦中打開一個小口，可是隔著褲子和內褲，每一下只能頂開點，金鐘雲身後的空虛感越來越大，開口求饒的字句被曹圭賢的深吻封在喉中。

「哥知道錯了嗎？」曹圭賢停下動作，拇指撫摩金鐘雲發紅的眼角。

「知⋯⋯知道了，不會再在酒吧玩得太興奮了。」

「真的知道了嗎？」「知道啦，唔⋯⋯」

「原諒你了，哥快說會吃飽一點。」曹圭賢伸手揉搓著金鐘雲的還有點肉的小屁股。

「⋯⋯我，我會吃飽一點。」金鐘雲小聲地說。

金鐘雲小手離開曹圭賢的乳首，探到身後的小穴插入兩根手指，淺淺地抽插擴張。小手指探到某個位，他想著怎麼會有一點突起的，便用力按下去。快感由那一點擴散到全身，挺立的小鐘雲頂端冒出液體，他喘著氣想用另一隻手安撫自己的挺立，曹圭賢眼明手快連忙捉住不乖的小手。「我們鐘雲，又想體驗一次嗎？」

聞言金鐘雲搖搖頭，討好似的跟曹圭賢的大手十指緊扣，抽出身後濕漉漉的手，把曹圭賢的碩大拿出來，不管身後的擴張有沒有做好就發力抬起屁股把小圭賢慢慢吞下，後知後覺腿已經發軟，來不及扶住曹圭賢的手臀，小圭賢全數進入了他的小穴。

「嗚⋯⋯圭、圭——嗚，幫幫我。已經⋯⋯已經嗚嗚⋯⋯」被貫穿的快感攻陷全身的金鐘雲忍不住哭著請求曹圭賢，「被圭的捅穿了，嗚⋯⋯捅穿了！你，唔⋯⋯嗚嗚我的肚⋯⋯」他手抖著捂住自己的肚子，「唔啊⋯⋯嗚圭的，都⋯⋯都在裡面。」

曹圭賢看著被發情期搞的越發迷糊的哥，抬頭吻過他的眼角和眼痕，攬緊他的身體，鼻子蹭過他哥正散發著玫塊木香的後頸，用力咬一口將金鐘雲標記。右手扶住金鐘雲的腰開始幹活，小穴得到滿足而開始失神的他雙眼含淚，身體隨著曹圭賢的動作上下晃動。兩具身體貼在一起，小鐘雲在兩人的腹部磨擦之中不受控制地釋放出來，但身後小穴的活塞運動沒停下來，已經歷一次高潮的金鐘雲趴在曹圭賢的胸膛上，一邊喘氣一邊被頂出一聲聲的呻吟。

「快點⋯⋯唔啊，給我，給我！」

「我是誰？」

「呼⋯⋯嗚嗚你是⋯⋯嗯呃，你是⋯⋯」

「知道在幹你的人是誰嗎？」曹圭賢已知他哥被誘發發情期總是迷迷糊糊，如果連自己是誰也不知道的話，可以肯定一定是被別的費洛蒙影響得太深，但本人卻沒有發現。

「a...alpha嗚，你！你出去，嗯啊。圭，圭賢，不會⋯⋯不會欺負我的嗚。」金鐘雲不意外地認不出他的Alpha，曹圭賢決定欺負一下他，抱著他換個姿勢，把他放在床上再讓他翻個身，按著他的背，俯身溫柔地重複咬著金鐘雲後頸的腺體，下身不斷頂到最深處，卻沒有頂開生殖腔。

「哥——」被當成別的alpha的曹圭賢，放柔的聲音帶著情慾，像平時一樣向他撒嬌。但卻同時爆發出費洛蒙。被重複注入費洛蒙和聞到大量香檳味而回復一點點意識的金鐘雲，只覺得被插得很深，以為曹圭賢的性器已深入生殖腔中，略為慌張地回頭看著曹圭賢，伸手扶上扣住自己腰的大手，「唔啊，圭⋯⋯圭！別⋯⋯不要。」

「哥，鐘雲哥，我們鐘雲，等等我，一起去吧」

「唔呃⋯⋯嗯，嗯等，等下，別射進生殖腔！圭！」金鐘雲試圖捉緊曹圭賢的手，卻已沒有力氣，「圭⋯⋯嗚圭啊⋯⋯」

曹圭賢抽出性器，將金鐘雲翻回正面，再次俯身抱緊他，騰空出一隻手捉住金鐘雲的小手按在他自己的腹上。「感受到嗎？哥⋯⋯」曹圭賢故意沒有回應金鐘雲，當是小小懲罰他哥大意地被別人的費洛蒙影響。他加快抽插速度，磨擦過金鐘雲體內的敏感點，在金鐘雲的呻吟聲中，雙雙到達高潮。

他退出金鐘雲的身體，捧住他的頭親吻著他的雙唇，又在他頸和胸膛上留下大大小小的吻痕，誰知小鐘雲有復蘇的跡象，親吻小鐘雲的頭端，張開口含著性器，一邊吸著一邊吞吐著。曹圭賢平時不讓金鐘雲碰性器，但會替他口交，也會為他手淫，金鐘雲艱難地將小手插進曹圭賢的頭髮之中示意差不多，曹圭賢用犬齒掃過頂端，又用舌頭來回舔著，他感到頭髮被金鐘雲扯住，精液部分射到他的嘴裡，部分射到臉上。小手替曹圭賢抹走精液，他捉住了小手，慵懶地舔走。

END?

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：  
> 大家好，我是零昀。  
> 新飯，第一次寫圭雲。  
> 入坑不久就吃圭雲，沒想到居然是冷cp⋯⋯最近因為sjreturn4有點轉吃雲圭的傾向，不過目前還是圭雲啦～
> 
> 另外，一直想寫abo就動手了，只是沒想過第一篇居然是肉，希望煮得好吃，各位前輩也吃得開心。這篇設定是一個發情期會神志不清、事後會記不起發生甚麼事的beta。有機會的話，會沿用設定多寫幾個他們的小故事。
> 
> 本家在FC2，第二個家在ao3，名字都是reiinn617。  
> 那個⋯⋯一個人很孤獨寂寞，歡迎留言和求意見，好想跟大家一起聊聊圭雲啊(///▽///)
> 
> 話有點多，希望還能下次再見。  
> 20200806 0030 零昀


End file.
